Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grabbing device, and more particularly, a device for grabbing eels and other creatures.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for sea creature handling devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. RE 21,375, Issued on Feb. 27, 1940, to Tillinghast teaches a device including a tube having a longitudinal slot therein, pivoted members are disposed at one end of the tube, and an upright guard member is adjacent the pivotal members.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,893, Issued on Aug. 31, 1937, to Tillinghast teaches a device including a tube having a longitudinal slot therein, pivoted members are disposed at one end of the tube, and an upright guard member is adjacent the pivotal members.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,592, Issued on Apr. 3, 1951, to Morris teaches a device for dislodging fish hooks from eels, which includes a tube having a longitudinal slot for reception of a fish line, and a resilient member fixed at one end to the exterior of the tube, and has an extension at the opposite end disposed at substantially right angles to the longitudinal axis of the tube. The tube has a lateral opening in the path of movement of the extension for passage of the extension through the opening and into the tube. The end of the extension has an eel-engaging apparatus to press an eel against the wall of the tube, opposite the opening. A plane includes the longitudinal axis of a portion of the resilient member that is fixed to the tube, and the longitudinal axis of the extension is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the slot.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,159, Issued on Apr. 7, 1953, to Agneberg teaches a fish grabber including a pair of cross pivoted handles, bowed jawa carried by the outer ends of the handles, and a pair of coacting plates fixedly mounted on the jaw. The handles have loops, both of which are adapted to receive the fingers and the thumb, respectively, of a hand. The jaws lie substantially in the same plane with the loops of the handles, and are so bowed that when the handles are closed, an oval-shaped opening is formed between the jaws, which is substantially symmetrical about a plane passed normal to, and midway between, the loops of the handles. One of the plates is right handed and the other is left handed corresponding in size, shape, and relative position of parts that are on opposite sides of the plane. The plates conform substantially to the shape of the jaws on the lines of mounting but with a taper toward respective ends, and have substantially symmetrical transverse curvature on each side of their rectilinear lengthwise axes. Each of the plates has, respectively, a recess at one end adapted to engage gills of large fish positioned longitudinally of the plates, recesses in respective sides thereof are adapted to engage gills of smaller fish positioned transversely of the plates. All of the recesses have such varyingly curved contour that a range of sizes of fish may be accommodated in each. The plates are mounted on the jaws so that the length is divided with a substantially lesser distance to the end with the recess. The recessed end and the sides of the plates have sharply curved hook shaped edges, whereby the clamping action of the grabber is aided by a gripping of the edges on the surface of the fish.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,979, Issued on Mar. 16, 1954, to Jones, Jr. teaches a unitary eel holder devoid of moving parts and adapted to restrain the movements of a hooked eel confined therein so as to permit decapitation of the eel at a point at the rear of the hook. The holder includes a tubular body portion having a longitudinal slot therethrough to permit passage of a fishing line, a front plate adapted to limit the forward movement of the ell, and has a line-receiving slot intersecting the longitudinal slot. The body has a transverse knife-receiving slot intersecting the longitudinal slot at a point spaced rearwardly from the front plate to permit decapitation of the eel while its nose portion is held against the front plate, and a decapitation block within the forward end of the tubular body portion. The block has an inclined rear portion providing a guide for the head of the eel, and a raised front portion has a transverse slot therein.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,831, Issued on Feb. 28, 1961, to Anselmi teaches a live bait holder including apparatus for attaching a line thereto, a shank, at least one side hook attached to each side of the shank and extending downwardly from the shank at an angle less than 90° and biasing out from the shank at an angle less than 90°, apparatus to force the side hooks toward one another, apparatus to retain the side hooks so forced in a substantially fixed position, and a harnessing apparatus fixed to the downward side of the shank and extending substantially parallel thereto so that the harnessing apparatus extends between the side hooks.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,845, Issued on Nov. 29, 1966, to Smith teaches an eel-impaling device including an elongated barrel formed of sheet metal having a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration and having at the front end thereof a transverse guide plate with an opening centrally disposed therein, and a spear positioned in the barrel with the forward end thereof slidably mounted in the opening for guided longitudinal movement between a retracted position at least substantially entirely within the barrel to an extended position wherein the forward end of the spear projects beyond the front end of the barrel. The forward end of the spear is provided with a point. Further included is a handle member secured below the barrel adjacent the rear end thereof. The handle member is formed of sheet metal of generally U-shaped configuration, open at the front end thereof. Further included is a pivot pin that is mounted transversely between the opposite sides of the handle member in the upper portion thereof, and a lever that is pivotally mounted intermediate its ends on the pivot pin and has its upper end pivotally connected to the rear end of the spear. The lower end of the lever extends below the pivot pin to provide a gripping portion movable between an open position diverging outwardly from within the handle and a closed position at least partially nested within the handle to thereby actuate the spear between its retracted and extended positions, respectively. Further included is a spring apparatus disposed between the handle and the gripping position for urging the gripping portion into an open position, and a bracket member fixed on one side of the barrel and having a generally annular portion extending forwardly therefrom to define with the front end of the barrel a substantially circular vertical and open area adapted to receive an eel head. The bracket has a free end terminating in closely spaced relation from the opposite side of the barrel to provide a narrow gap through which a fishing line may be introduced for drawing an eel into the open area and having a bearing surface positioned in longitudinal alignment with the barrel and in opposite spaced relation with respect to the front end thereof, whereby an eel may be held in position during the impaling action of the spear and gripped thereby while removing the hook.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,050, Issued on Jun. 12, 1973, to Naill teaches an eel holder that includes an elongate and hollow tube having a flared inlet end and a longitudinal slot extending from end-to-end of the tube. The tube is supported on a base, and has a transverse slot opening downwardly therein, at the end thereof opposite the inlet end. A clamp member is pivotally secured to the tube, and has a jaw member that engages through the transverse slot to clamp an eel immediately back of the head to immobilize the eel while removing the hook. A bar is secured to the tube, and extends upwardly therefrom. A plurality of bores are formed in the bar to receive a securing pin extending through the clamp so as to adjustably secure the clamp in a clamping position to permit both hands to be used in extracting the hook from the mouth of the eel.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2010/0319236, Published on Dec. 23, 2010, to Stebbing teaches a fish grabbing device that automatically grabs a fish when the fish explores, strikes, or attempts to eat the bait. The grabber may include a coiled body having pointed ends that are held together by detents. When the fish explores the grabber and accompanying bait, the fish trips a trigger, which causes the movement of grabber ends so that they expand within the fish's mouth, thereby catching the fish.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for sea creature handling devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.